This invention relates generally to electronically determining the status of a telephone over a network. More specifically the present invention provides a method and apparatus for obtaining the status of a telephone, whether on-hook, off-hook, or other telephone information over a network in order to maximize the probability of reaching a desired party. It also provides a method and apparatus for sending an e-mail to the desired party for storage as a voice mail message.